O Sonho Escarlate
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: NEJITEN “Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea, leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua. Levante sua mão aberta, faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem... A lua prateada está brilhando, então, beije-me” HENTAI, SONGFIC
1. I Beije me

**Fic:** O Sonho Escarlate.

**Classificação:** +18

**Personagens**: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten

**Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Songfic

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo

Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto né?! Ou não é?! confusa

**Único: Beije-me.**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley._

_**Beije-me longe da moita de cevada **_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

_**Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama.**_

Então ele corria... Certo, preciso, com um objetivo. Estava focado e ela estava ferida. As folhagens não atrapalhavam a visão, o gosto seco do sangue a estancar no canto da boca não o desnorteava mais, nem as dores dos cortes abertos, no peito, nos ombros, na extensão das pernas que se moviam. E ele continuava correndo... Num beco sem fim, por entre árvores cinzentas, em chamas, destruídas. Nem a voz dos outros, clamando ao fundo, _"Estamos aqui... Estamos aqui",_ acordavam-no do transe que dizia: _"Beije-me, ao menos uma vez... Beije-me."._

Neji só via Tenten.

E Tenten estava morrendo.

A terra molhada tragou as pernas velozes, e o rapaz sucumbiu a pouca força que lhe restava, caindo de joelhos no chão, que castigava os homens, em tempos de guerra e em tempos de paz... Uma terra crua, que pune aqueles que tentam levar dali, o que é seu por direito. E agora, Tenten era sua, era da terra, que engolia, pouco a pouco, o corpo sem vida da kunoichi, de cabelos tão âmbares, quanto o algoz.

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step._

_**Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório**_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_**Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido **_

- TENTEN!! – gritou.

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – _uma voz longínqua alcançou os tímpanos sonolentos do shinobi. –_ Acoooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeee – _e brincava com os sentidos_. – Neji-kunnn... Acordeee...

- O que?! – _de supetão despertou._ – Ah... Go-gomen ne, eu acabei dormindo? – _ofegante_.

- Minha nossa Neji-kun! Dormiu sim... Com o que sonhava, pra estar tão aturdido assim? – _ele não respondeu, e ela ignorou._ – Que seja, agora, deite-se. – _a menina o empurrou com os dedos no peito enfaixado._ – Precisa descansar. – _e lhe sorriu tímida._

- Já estou bem Tenten, obrigada. – _tenteou retesar os cuidados dela_. – Deixe-me levan...

- Quietinho ai... – _desatava as ataduras do braço esquerdo dele, tateando os músculos do shinobi, em toque femininos demais, pra uma pele acostumada à dor._ – Tenho que trocar essas bandagens, não se mova.

Enquanto banhava n'água outras ataduras, observava as feições torcidas do Hyuuga debilitado naquele acampamento escuro. Imprudente ficar ali, mesmo que ferido, era imprudente não seguir viagem de volta ao País do Fogo. Neji mordia o lábio inferior, guardando pra si os urros de dor... Mas a ferida aberta que mais lhe ardia, era o pesadelo de vê-la morrer pra terra, tragada por ela, como um animal qualquer. Era a sua Tenten, sua menina de olhos chocolates, e de toques tão macios, como uma cantiga de ninar. Sem dar-se conta, cerrou os perolados, tentando guardar pra si, o cheiro dela e o gosto daquelas mãos, que tanto feriram outros, agora lhe dar conforto. Mãos de mulher. Mãos de Tenten.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_**Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea**_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_**Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua.**_

- Com o que sonhava? – _perguntou, medindo-lhe a temperatura, ainda curiosa._

- Com nada... – _contrariado, mirou os olhos pra árvores._

- Então porque gritou meu nome? – _juntou às mãos, no rosto quente dele, o forçando perder-se em chocolates trêmulos. Sempre fora corajosa._

- Eu... – _os cabelos castanhos desalinhados nos odangos frouxos, brincavam com a luz, descendo nos ombros dela, até o peito ferido dele_. – Eu... – _o Hyuuga cerrou nos dentes, as palavras. _

E a kunoichi arrependeu-se de acuá-lo. Quem sabe, ele não tivesse coragem de dizer-lhe?

- Go-gomen... Descanse. – _deslizou os dedos na tez da pele dele, tencionando afastar-se quando sentiu firme, a mão cicatrizada de Neji travar num dos pulsos._

- Matte. – _puxou-a próxima de si, ajoelhando-a, lado a lado._ – Eu sonhei que você morria... – _então os olhos dela estalaram, em brilho e cor_. – Eu nada pude fazer... – _em nenhum momento, desviou-se do espetáculo que eram os castanhos incrédulos._

- Ne-neji... – _ofegou, ao sentir as mãos dele lhe explorar a extensão dos braços, parando rente ao rosto de mulher._

- Não posso te perder... – _ele enrolou nos dedos uns fios do cabelo castanho, de cheiro doce._ – Você é tão... – _a forçou na nuca, tocando narizes e testas._

- Pare... Isso não está certo... – _ela mordeu um dos lábios, num despojo tímido, mas as pernas trêmulas a traiam, pouco a pouco._

- Tão linda... – _roçou os lábios finos, nos convidativos de Tenten, sentindo toda a tensão dela eriçar os pêlos curtos, tal qual uma gata selvagem._

- Pa-pare... – _soprou o hálito quente no rosto dele, que sorriu, ao senti-la arquear o corpo, mais próximo... Cada vez mais quente._

- Eu quero você, Tenten... – _dançou a língua nos lábios dela, cerrados_. – Abra os olhos... Linda... Abra seus olhos pra mim... – _precisava vê-los. Queria perder-se nos mistérios puros dela, queria todos seus segredos. A queria pra si e, sempre quis._

_Lift your open hand._

_**Levante sua mão aberta**_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_**Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem**_

_Silver moon's sparkling._

_**A lua prateada está brilhando**_

E quando ela lhe deu o brilho chocolate, perolados se perderam como haveria de ser, nas mãos que descobriam as costelas de Tenten, os ombros, os cabelos, a nuca, a pele... Descobriam o quão macios, os lábios daquela kunoichi poderiam ser, nas pontas de dedos assassinos, como eram os dele, como eram de todos os shinobis.

- Perfeita... – _desatou-lhe a hitaiate, não mais sentindo a dor das feridas abertas, a dilacerar-lhe a carne. Com ela, toda dor era finita –_ Beije-me... Ao menos uma vez... Beije-me. – _como uma ordem, estalou a voz grossa, rente a boca vermelha da mulher._

- Pra sempre... – _ela respondeu tomando os lábios dele pra si._

_So kiss me..._

_**Então, beije-me...**_

Em carinho, as bocas se abriram e a línguas roçaram, brincando; sugando quente, amorosas, profanas... Sagradas. Era um amor sagrado, sem partes, sem divisões. Era inteiro como um beijo sem espaços, em espasmos lentos. Um beijo de amor... De lábios finos a sugar o gosto dos grossos, de língua áspera a tragar o chocolate, que deslizava falange abaixo.

Um beijo de amor perfeito.

E as mãos agiram: umas delicadas e tímidas em receio; outras ávidas e fortes em curiosidade. Tenten tocava as feridas de Neji que não mais ardiam, circundando os músculos do shinobi que ele era, na força e na tez de uma pele tão alva, quanto à lua cúmplice. Em segundos, o privava da pouca roupa que o ninja à sua frente, vestia. Neji rendeu-se à malícia inocente da morena, gemendo em cada toque daquelas mãos quentes em si. Mãos de mulher. Mãos de Tenten, que lhe atiçavam a libido, pouco a pouco, sem pressa. Carinhoso, circundou-lhe a cintura e deitou-a em lençóis escarlates, deixando que os cabelos negros desenhassem formas na roupa dela, que ele desejava rasgar. Então o coração saltou.

E beijou-a mais... E mais... Numa ousada fome voraz, desejoso de tomar de uma vez, toda a virgindade que emanava em cheiro dela. Beijou-a como se lhe dependesse a vida, como se lhe faltasse o ar, como se lhe fosse o pão, o vinho, o sexo, a moradia. Beijou-a, como se Tenten fosse tragada pra dentro de si. E as mãos violaram o colo dela, ameaçando despir-lhe a blusa, fazendo os lábios segregaram. Segurando os dedos de shinobi, a kunoichi fechou os olhos, torcendo as pernas, presas nas fortes dele, por cima de si. E Neji lamentou-se... Fora rápido demais, dissipando limites tão delicados.

Então os chocolates abriram, a meio dedo, gemendo palavras:

- Não tenho medo de você, pois sou tua... – _carregou os dedos dele, entrelaçado aos seus, até o seio firme._

- Ashiteru. – _a mesma boca que afirmou, desceu na língua ao colo da morena, que via a roupa abandonar-lhe, em puxões e estalos; rápida e ágil, nas mãos ressequidas dele._

Com os pés, Tenten despiu de Neji, a calça lisa que usava... Despiu-o todo, tateando cada músculo e cada forma do corpo de homem, que a encantava fazendo gemer quando ele sugava os seios de mamilos rijos, excitados.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house._

_**Beije-me ao lado da casinha na árvore quebrada **_

_Swing me high upon its hanging tire.(...)_

_**Balance-me alto no seu pneu pendurado (...)**_

Nus, e sós. Nem o frio e nem tabus os tirariam do calor que saia dela, completando ele. Em olhares ávidos, o shinobi esquadrinhou o corpo firme de sua kunoichi, de largos quadris e pernas invejáveis; de seios fartos e cintura de ninja... De olhos chocolates e pêlos na mesma cor; de cheiro de mulher. Cheiro de Tenten... Uma doce presença, que ainda torcia as pernas, com os beijos e carícias dele.

Enquanto a mulher observava as formas tão esplêndidas de homem, Neji a tocou no sexo, e sem conter o desejo, Tenten gemeu baixinho, só pra ele. O shinobi massageou, sentindo nas pontas dos dedos, o gosto trêmulo de sua menina que o desejava molhada e quente, arranhando seu nome, na voz falha... Voz de desejo, voz de prazer. Tomou uma das mãos dela, e a levou tímida no sexo rijo. A fez tocá-lo em sucção pra cima e pra baixo, na glande, na extensão, repetindo o movimento na intimidade dela, a penetrando com os dedos... Pra dentro e pra fora. Os gemidos de Tenten dissipavam toda a razão do Hyuuga.

Mais rápido. Mais forte. Ambos em sintonia.

- Quero fazer amor com você. – _então Neji os despertou do transe no calor que os tragava, lentamente, sem sanidade. Não foi uma ordem, mas ela sorriu, o permitindo._

E o corpo de mulher estava entregue nas mãos de homem dele. Toda relaxada em sorrisos e gemidos, ela arqueou as costelas e Neji penetrou o membro, ao afastar-lhe os joelhos, docemente, cravando o movimento de quadris, que o recebeu, por completo, profundamente, violando a pureza da menina. Sem intervalos, o shinobi começou a estocá-la, dilacerando a virgindade de Tenten, que apertava as unhas finas nos bíceps dele, abrindo mais as pernas, o convidando, o envolvendo, o fazendo tremer diante de si.

- Ahhh... Ne-neji... – _ela gritou, e ele enlouqueceu._

Os instintos ferinos alcançaram os amantes, em ondas tortuosas de volúpia, que consumia-os no suor frio e no calor dos corpos fervendo, enquanto os quadris moviam-se compassados, encaixados... Neji a penetrava aos gritos ouvindo seu nome, chamando o nome dela. Não havia dor ali, só prazer... E o rapaz deitou-se por cima da amada, pressionando o dorso nos mamilos rijos, encaixando o rosto no pescoço de Tenten, gemendo só pra ela, a violando, pra dentro e pra fora, viril e rápido.

- Ashiteru... Ashiteru... Ashiteru... – _mas Tenten só respondia em mordidas, gemidos e dedos, que puxavam os negros cabelos dele, com mais vigor, erguendo as pernas, o enlaçando na cintura._

Neji levantou-se deixando um rastro de suor no corpo dela, a segurou pelos tornozelos, e calçou os próprios ombros, numa posição que a fez gritar ainda mais, mordendo os lábios e cravar as unhas nas nádegas dele, oferecendo o corpo pro prazer que o Hyuuga lhe dava, com o membro forte, a violá-la, amorosamente, em espasmos avassaladores. Então ela tremeu mais do que o esperado, mais do que tremera em toda vida... A sensação do calor devorante a tomava por completo, nas bochechas, no ventre, nos dedos dos pés e no sexo. Tenten tremeu no primeiro orgasmo que tivera aos movimentos do pênis de Neji, que pulsava dentro de si, incontido, ao ver sua mulher gritar ainda mais alto de prazer, tornando-se mais apertada, como se quisesse expulsá-lo da intimidade... Satisfeito, o jounnin continuou a penetrá-la forte e profundo, gozando dentro de Tenten, enquanto ela ainda tremia. Quentes, macios e suados, faleceram em prazer, um dentro do outro.

Como um animal acuado, ela ainda procurou abrigo no corpo dele, roçando docemente os lábios, no peito desnudo, que não mais sangrava, aninhando-se em busca de um carinho dado, pelas mãos de Neji, a lhe acarinhar os cabelos presos ao suor de ambos.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_**Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea**_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_**Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua**_

- Ashiterumo, Neji-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn – _e o maldito som longínquo o alcançou novamente, castigando os tímpanos._ – Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn. – _sacudiu-se, querendo despertar, enquanto a figura da mulher presa em suas pernas nuas dissipava tragada pela terra maldita._

Então Tenten, lhe sorriu, como um anjo. Com uma deusa, enquanto sumia.

_Lift your open hand._

_**Levante sua mão aberta**_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_**Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem**_

_Silver moon's sparkling._

_**A lua prateada está brilhando**_

- Acorrrrrrrde... Neji-kun... – _o tocou na testa quente e molhada._ – Por Kami-sama! Acorde Neji-kun! – _e o shinobi abriu os olhos, deparando-se com chocolates trêmulos, e um corpo de kunoichi vestido na blusa chinesa e na calça preta. Confundiu-se._ – Graças aos céus! Teve alucinações a noite toda...

E o jounnin mirou os _tais céus_, encontrando um sol receoso, perdido na copa das árvores. Ora essa, onde estava a lua de minutos atrás? Onde estavam os lençóis vermelhos? Meneou a cabeça vendo-a molhar uma compressa, preocupada, e constatou.

- Foi um sonho... – _em sussurros, que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos rastreadores dela._

- Como? – _inquiriu, tocando-o com os mesmos dedos, que o tocaram na transa._

- Eu sonhei... – _sorriu pra ela, que o encarou atônita._ – Sonhei com você... – _tomou as mãos de Tenten, entre os dedos fortes._

- Ne-neji-kun... – _arregalou ainda mais, os olhos que tinham o doce poder de domá-lo. _

E ele a puxou pelos pulsos, como nos devaneios, cheirando toda e extensão daqueles cabelos que o Hyuuga soltara rapidamente, caindo em ambos os ombros, enlaçando alguns fios com as mãos, sentindo toda a tez dela em fios e pele.

- Você é como no sonho... Mas agora é real... - _roçou os lábios, enquanto arredia, a kunoichi tencionou largar-se do contato. Tomou o rosto dela com a palma das mãos, a prendendo em perolados, enquanto amansava-a, calmamente. E os chocolates sorriram_ - Você é minha Tenten...

E _mais um_ beijo, dado em bocas reais, de peles eriçadas e gemidos quentes. O shinobi repetiria o que vivera no sonho, em pernas fortes, seios macios e cheiro de chocolate. Cheiro de mulher e gosto de Tenten; mãos de homem e sentimentos de Neji. Amor cúmplice. Amor eterno, de coração com coração. Ela era luz e era eterna, de uma beleza covarde em lábios rosados e olhos enormes... Olhos da noite e do dia.

Olhos de um sonho... Em vermelho apaixonado.

_So kiss me..._

_**Então, beije-me...**_

_Música: _**"Kiss me"**_ – Sixpence None The Richer_

**bjOs pra toooooooooooooooooodo mundo que leu, esperam que tenham gostado, desse shiper lindo!!**


	2. II Prelúdio a loucura

_**Não acredito, mas saiu uma continuação, inusitada, pra essa fic.**_

* * *

_**II – Prelúdio a loucura.**_

Ela acordou... Sozinha, mais uma vez. Tirou de si os lençóis escarlates que ele lhe dera de presente, há semanas... Quem sabe há anos. Fustigou os olhos por todo o cômodo. Tão vazio... Tão sombrio.

_- Mais uma noite sem dormir..._ – ainda era madrugada, e a lua alta não mais entrava pela janela.

_**Fechara a casa... Fazia frio.**_

Gelado demais sem ele ali, lado a lado, pra aquecer o coração, fazer suar o corpo e pintar cores na cama, que contrastavam com o vermelho tão fosco. Faltava-lhe Neji, em todos os momentos. Tudo era triste sem ele.

"_Siga em frente... Ele morreu Tenten!"_ – As vozes ecoavam dos amigos. Daqueles que a queriam ver bem. Neji morrera em combate, há muito tempo.

Tenten, simplesmente, não acreditava naquele corpo inerte, sangrando em cortes... Sorrindo.

_- Pra me proteger... Que infame! Por que entrou na frente daquele golpe Neji?!_ – discutia com os lençóis, deixando os chocolates mancharem com lágrimas.

_**Como sempre fazia.**_

_**Entre por essa porta agora  
E diga que me adora  
Você tem meia hora  
Pra mudar a minha vida  
**_

Esperava... Ainda sonhava com o dia que ele voltaria, escancarando a porta, a tomando pelos braços e suspirando "okaeris", como se ele já estivesse em casa, e ela que estivesse chegando, respondendo-lhe com beijos, com cheiro... Com toques. Tudo nela, era de Neji... Era pra Neji.

_- Você prometeu..._ – chorava ainda deitada, apertando os escarlates no corpo descoberto. – _Que voltaria... Que tudo daria certo! Por que mentiu pra mim Neji? Responda... Por que fez isso?_ – em vão.

_**Vem, "vambora"  
Que o que você demora  
É o que o tempo leva...**_

Aquelas discussões eram sempre em vão. Desejava socar o peito forte, com a palma das mãos... Com a boca, com o corpo todo. Sonhava com o dia que tomaria o coração dele, e poria numa bandeja, pra devorá-lo, pra fazê-lo sofrer com a mentira. Ele jamais voltaria.

_**Ainda tem o seu perfume  
Pela casa  
Ainda tem você na sala  
Porque meu coração dispara?  
Quando vem o seu cheiro  
Dentro de um livro  
Dentro da noite veloz...**_

Como num rito, levantou-se nua e se vestiu com a camisola... Parecia uma noiva, uma esposa, uma mulher sem amor... Aquela que esperava, exatas, todas as noites. Andou até sala, passeando os olhos inchados por todos os lugares... Tudo ali tinha o cheiro dele. Tinha o gosto de Neji. Tudo que era dela, também era dele. E a casa parecia tragar Tenten, pra dentro das paredes, dos livros, das armas, dos retratos deles dois... A kunoichi desejava, todas as noites, ser tomada pelo frio do gesso.

_**O que era sua vida, sem Neji lado a lado?**_

_**Por que resistia tanto, sem ele?**_

_**Por que ainda o esperava?**_

Era amor... A jounnin de elite não era nada sem seu homem. O amava com tudo em si. Há quanto tempo não saia em missão? Há quantos dias não sentia a brisa de Konoha, balançarem os cabelos soltos, que ele tanto amava? Cruzou a porta, descalça... Queria sentir a terra aos pés. A mesma terra que um dia ele sonhara tragá-la, e que todos diziam guardá-lo.

_**Neve... Por todos os lados.**_

Maldita terra... Maldita casa... Maldita lua, que parecia tanto com os olhos dele! Olhos da noite. Neji, torturantemente, estava em tudo.

_**Ainda tem o seu perfume  
Pela casa  
Ainda tem você na sala  
Porque meu coração dispara?  
Quando tem o seu cheiro  
Dentro de um livro  
Na cinza das horas...**_

Mas as horas não passavam... Nem cinzas, nem brancas... Nem de cor alguma. Tudo parecia estar suspenso, inerte, sem gosto. Nem o verde daquele carvalho, no quintal de casa, parecia tão vivo.

E ela, mais uma vez, chorou. Cansada de se sentir vazia, Tenten caminhou pra longe. Dentro na noite, a kunoichi rumara pro Clã Hyuuga. Nunca o tinha feito antes... Visitaria o repouso dele. Aquele lugar, de onde Neji nunca mais sairia. Era uma prisão... Preso pela terra.

Caminhou lentamente, avançando os limites do Distrito. Os ninjas que antes ficavam nos portões de tal lugar, não a puderam ver. Parecia um anjo... Quem sabe um shinigami. Parecia tudo, menos ela.

_**Menos Tenten.**_

Encontrou o epitáfio... Tocou-o com a ponta dos dedos, que ele tantas vezes tocara – brincando, mordendo, sugando. Estranho... Havia calor no concreto. Havia calor demais ali. Fechou os olhos, sentou-se ao lado de quem amava, e sentiu o suor de homem tocar-lhe o rosto... Beijar-lhe os cabelos... Deixou que a brisa reconfortante a tocasse mais que o devido.

_**Mais que o desejado. **_

Entregou-se aquelas sensações fúnebres e tão... Tão... Amorosas. Seria memória? Seria lembrança dos toques dele? De tudo que foram juntos?

_**Entre por essa porta agora  
E diga que me adora  
Você tem meia hora  
Pra mudar a minha vida  
**_

Aos poucos, suspendia-se nas horas que lhe abrandavam a alma... Escorregava na lápide, lembrando quando os corpos molhados escorregavam um pra dentro do outro, como amor, com desejo... Quando ele lhe invadia a casa e a boca, em beijos urgentes, onde as línguas se entrelaçavam sem juízo... Sem sentido... Apenas com amor.

_**Vem, "vambora"  
Que o que você demora  
É o que o tempo leva...**_

Deitada sobre o túmulo de Hyuuga Neji, Tenten abraçou, de olhos fechados, o próprio corpo, sentindo o toque dele por toda a parte. Ofegava... Insana.

Aquilo era loucura... Senti-lo tão vivo em si, num lugar tão lúgubre. Era impensado... Mas era...

_- Tão bom... Ah Neji... Senti tanto sua falta..._ – e as lágrimas escorriam, talvez por emoção... Talvez pela razão gritar-lhe _"Onde está tua sanidade mulher?"._

Estava cansada de pensar demais... De sofrer demais. Aquele toque pelo vento intensificava a cada minuto. Tenten jurava poder sentir as mãos firmes de seu homem lhe tocar. Invadir-lhe espaços que eram só dele. Dar-lhe amor e dar-lhe prazer. A kunoichi torcia as pernas, sentido o gosto daquelas mãos, correrem pra dentro das coxas, em sofreguidão, quente... Neji era quente demais. O peso do shinobi sob si, a protegia da neve que queimava a pele... Não mais que aquelas mãos generosas, lhe tomando um dos seios, por dentro da camisola, brincado com os mamilos rijos, enquanto ela só fazia gemer, rodeando os dedos nos músculos das costas fortes dele.

_**Ainda tem o seu perfume  
Pela casa  
Ainda tem você na sala  
Porque meu coração dispara?  
Quando vem o seu cheiro  
Dentro de um livro  
Dentro da noite veloz...**_

E o cheiro alcançou-a... Eram mais que toques de vento, era ele! O Hyuuga estava ali! Mas o medo a consumiu... Temia abrir os olhos e perdê-lo, como na outra vez. Perder aqueles lábios que pousavam tão discretos sob os seus, sugando-lhe a alma e o desejo, que fervia o sexo... Acalmava e enlouquecia o coração.

O queria, nem que fosse por uma última vez... Nem que fosse sob a lápide que grafava: _"Hyuuga Neji"._ Ele estava vivo.

_**E ela enlouquecera...**_

_- Neji-kun... Senti tanto sua falta..._

"_E eu a sua, minha Tenten"._

A voz cálida e rude lhe estampou os pensamentos em resposta. Mais que isso... Ela ouvia gemidos... De homem... De Neji. Ele estava em toda parte naquele memorial do clã Hyuuga. Tocava-lhe os braços fortes... Ele não mudara nada. O mesmo peito desnudo, as mesmas pernas torneadas, os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo membro, que pulsava roçando em sua intimidade, tencionando a invadir, como nos jogos a dois... Ah! Faria amor com ele, sob o próprio túmulo.

"_Você é minha Ten..._

_- Ten!...__**"**_ – outra voz ecoou. Parecia real demais, pra quem estava entregue em sensações tão mágicas.

_- Tenten!_ – insistiu... – _O que faz aqui criança?_

Ela não abriu os olhos... O calor e a presença de Neji, dissipara-se no mesmo ato, que o outro homem a suspendeu pelos braços, tomando-a no colo, e rumando mansão adentro da Souke.

Aquele não era o lugar de Neji... Neji estava lá fora... _"Me deixe voltar... Me deixe voltar pra ele!!"_

Fraca e obsessiva, a kunoichi abriu lentamente os chocolates, que brilhavam molhados, como os lábios rubros, marcados pelos beijos do homem morto... A figura grandiosa lhe apaziguou os sonhos, a trazendo pra realidade tão cruel:

_- Hiashi-sama..._

Então ela adormeceu... Nos braços de outro homem. O líder subiu com a morena presa em si; quente, linda e entregue; pro quarto, escadas acima... Qualquer homem de juízo se apaixonaria pela imagem tão pura, tão viva, e tão menina dela. Tenten era linda aos olhos daquele velho homem. Linda... Sozinha... Que sofria por um amor perdido.

_**Ainda tem o seu perfume  
Pela casa  
Ainda tem você na sala  
Porque meu coração dispara?  
Quando tem o seu cheiro  
Dentro de um livro  
Na cinza das horas...**_

A depositou, como uma noiva, numa cama que não era sua... Nem das filhas... De ninguém mais. Deixou-a no quarto que um dia fora de Neji, cobrindo-a com um lençol nada convencional, pro gosto do falecido sobrinho... _Vermelho_. O mesmo que tingia o quarto, no dia que ele saiu de casa pela última vez. Tudo estava como era da última vez.

Tirou os cabelos castanhos dos olhos da menina, espantando os flocos de neve que insistiam em lhe roubar a cor sensual. Suspirou pesaroso por ver tão jovem e tão triste, uma mulher tão linda.

_**Fazia frio... Mas ela era... Quente.**_

Antes de deixá-la a sós com o quarto que também a pertencia, pode ouvir o marulhar daquela língua, dançando nos lábios:

_- Durma comigo Neji... Ao menos essa noite... Durma comigo._

Devia estar enlouquecendo... Ele não era Neji... Mas as mãos firmes, de olhos fechados – _sonhando_ – o prendendo pela manga do kimono, fez Hiashi ficar. Sentou-se na cama, e velou o sono de Tenten, mais que o esperado... A pequena menina sem razão – _tirava agora_ – a do velho homem, quando se mexia na cama deixando exposta a tez que o sobrinho – _um dia_ – amara tanto.

Era fácil demais se apaixonar por Tenten...

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: "Vambora" – Adriana Calcanhoto.**_

* * *

**_Agora é com vocês... Escolham: Neji ou Hiashi? Os dois juntos? kkk_**

**_Não me perguntem como farei isso... Apenas escolham, sim!!_**

**_Adorei dar uma continuação fúnebre pra essa fic... Os três finais, digamos, estão prontos, postarei qual??_**

**_bjOs coisas mais lindas!!_**


	3. III Final: Marcas de um novo amor

_**III – Final: Marcas de um novo amor.**_

_**É isso ae, gomen ne, mas ele GANHOUUUU UHULLL: Lado Hiashi da força! – By: XxSAYURIxX kkk**_

_***** Quer dizer... Ele ganhou no outro site, logo, como o povo lá é malandro, sempre tão aqui vendo se eu postei o final do Neji. Vou postar primeio o do Hiashi, e depois eu fecho com nosso menino PERFEITO!!!  Espero que gostem!**_

* * *

_**III – Final: Marcas de um novo amor.**_

_**Betado por: Mística (te amo flor)**_

Hiashi não poderia ficar ali mais tempo que o previsto... _Previsto?_ Jamais pensaria encontrá-la naquele estado, deitada sob o túmulo de Neji, gemendo e excitada. Que tipo de perversidade era aquela? Era como se algo tivesse tomado o corpo da kunoichi... Como se estivesse fora de si. Largou-se dos dedos dela, que ainda lhe apertavam o kimono, vendo-a numa expressão clara de paz.

Era ele quem perderia o sossego se ficasse minutos a mais, sentado naquela cama, na calada da noite, contemplando a beleza exposta de Tenten.

_**Mas ela acordou.**_

_- Neji-kun?..._ – não. Devia estar sonhando ainda. _– Aonde você vai? Não me deixe sozinha, onegai..._

_- Escute Tenten, eu não sou..._ – mas os dedos dela pousaram sob os lábios frios do homem impassível.

E Hiahsi apenas a fitou de olhos fechados, se aproximando com o corpo fervendo, ante ao simples toque da mulher sob si. Que poder demoníaco era aquele?

_**Luxúria.**_

Tenten se aproximou como uma serpente perigosa, dançando as curvas em quadris que se remexiam numa sintonia vinda da Mãe Terra, daquela que traga a racionalidade dos homens, os sugando em essência, pra dentro de si... E Tenten, naquele instante, era a Terra. A Deusa. A Mulher.

_**Há um brilho de faca**_

_**Onde o amor vier**_

_**E ninguém tem o mapa**_

_**Da alma da mulher**_

Esquadrinhou o peito forte do homem, atendo-se aos ombros largos, descendo com os dedos quentes pela extensão dos braços protegidos do toque incendiário, pelo tecido nobre do kimono Hyuuga.

_**Mas só uma roupa, não o protegeria do amor de Tenten.**_

A menina marcou as unhas no pescoço dele, que continuava imóvel a cada investida, o fazendo ceder a distância entre o gosto dos lábios, que se tocaram num beijo singelo... E Tenten queria mais. Queria sentir seu _Neji_ com a língua, e fez Hiashi dar-lhe passagem, pra um desejo tão insano... Tão quente... Tão prazeroso.

_**Ninguém sai com o**_

_**Coração sem sangrar**_

_**Ao tentar revê-la**_

Há quantos anos não sentia o toque de uma mulher? Uma mulher como ela, a doce Tenten.

_**Um ser maravilhoso**_

_**Entre a serpente e a estrela**_

_**Um grande amor do passado**_

_**Se transforma em aversão**_

A maldita kunoichi que povoava seus sonhos mais infames e perversos... Seus desejos mais tórridos e pecaminosos... Por todos os Kamis! Ela era uma...

_- Criança... Não faça isso... Eu não sou Neji-san._ – provou que era mais que desejo. Segurou-lhe firme pelos ombros, a fazendo abrir aqueles olhos.

_**Enormes... Como o Sol.**_

_- Hi-Hiashi-sama!_ – afastou-se tocando o lábio com os dedos, ainda sentindo o gosto daquele homem, queimar sob a pele.

Novas sensações... Outro. _"Perdoe-me Neji-kun!"_

_- Go-Gomenasai ne..._ – desviou-se daqueles olhos brancos, tão evidentes na escuridão do quarto. Não podia enganar-se com a cor deles. – _Eu pensei que..._

_- Ele está morto Tenten._ – cortou seco.

Ela sentiu um frio incomum lhe invadir a espinha... Não era da neve... Era o frio de estar sozinha, mais uma vez, diante de outro homem que desejava provar-lhe, à flor da pele. Tenten jamais se entregaria a outro. Correu os chocolates pelo cômodo e perguntou atônita:

_- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ – a lua clareou as sombras temíveis.

E revelaram um Hiashi prestes a corar... Gotas de suor lhe estampavam a face talhada em beleza pelos anos. Então Tenten sentiu-se um monstro... O que provocara naquele homem? O que fazia no quarto de Neji?

_- A senhorita estava deitada sobre o túmulo dele. Adormeceu então a trouxe pra cá._ – ajeitou o kimono que os dedos dela haviam desalinhado. – _Fazia frio, e não é certo que volte pra casa sozinha nesses trajes._

Foi à vez dela enrubescer, lembrando-se da insanidade que cometera. Como se todos os tremores retesassem nervos e a fizessem rogar aos céus, _"Me faça sumir..."._

_- Irei providenciar um kimono e shinobis pra levá-la de volta pra..._ – mas o choro, incontido e baixinho, tal qual uma criança de Tenten, calaram as frias palavras de Hyuuga Hiashi.

_**E os dois, lado a lado**_

_**Corroem o coração**_

Como as lágrimas daquela menina podiam lhe trazer tamanho pesar? Tamanha vontade de acalentá-la por entre os braços? Tanta vontade de sentir aqueles lábios trêmulos, sob os seus, novamente?

A presença frágil de uma mulher forte como ela, minou as defesas do velho Hyuuga, que sem pensar em coisa alguma, tocou-lhe o rosto... Exatamente onde as lágrimas desciam soltas, até o colo quase descoberto. E a pele de Tenten era tão... Macia. Tão jovem. Tão sensual... Tão triste.

A menina só fez agarrar-se às mãos daquele que lhe dava conforto, falseando passos em direção aos músculos de Hiashi, que não se moveu. Ela precisava daquele abraço... E desejoso, ele precisava daquele calor. Não havia limites entre os dois.

Contornou as costas finas da kunoichi, deixando os dedos tocar-lhe os longos cabelos castanhos, de fio a fio, até a cintura, enquanto Tenten ainda soluçava, manchando o kimono cinza dele, com lágrimas sem cor... Sem espessura. Lágrimas ralas e cansadas.

Cansada de tanto sofrer, aquela mulher precisava de carinho... Precisava esquecer.

_**Não existe saudade**_

_**Mais cortante**_

_**Que a de um**_

_**Grande amor ausente**_

_- Não suporto mais essa dor Hiashi-sama... Todas às vezes que sonho com ele, acabo machucando alguém... Acabo me machucando..._ – desviou os chocolates hipnotizantes para os brancos em candura dele. – _Porque eu faço isso? Porque não posso mais amar ninguém?_

_**Ele tremeu diante daquela súplica tão inocente.**_

_- Eu não tenho essas respostas menina... Mas se quer saber..._ – a tocou no rosto avermelhado. – _Eu só aprendi com o tempo..._

_**Dura feito diamante**_

_**Corta a ilusão da gente**_

_**Toco a vida pra frente**_

_**Fingindo não sofrer**_

Mentira... Ainda era um homem infeliz e sozinho. Que tipo de lição daria pra bela mulher, que lhe pedia abrigo? Logo ela... Tenten. Desde quando, deixava-se tocar por outra, que não a falecida esposa? Desde quanto, tocara outra mulher?

_- Mas eu não tenho tempo... Preciso de amor agora!_ – revoltou-se com tal afirmação. Que poder incrível era aquele, que parecia decifrar inverdades na boca de Hyuugas?

_**Mas o peito dormente**_

_**Espera um bem querer**_

_**E sei que não será surpresa**_

_**Se o futuro me trouxer**_

_**O passado de volta**_

Com Neji também fora assim?Aquela acusação tremera um coração há muito adormecido. O imponente homem de frente pra triste kunoichi, resolveu então, que a mostraria o amor novamente. Queria sentir o gosto daquele sentimento, ardendo na pele. Queria sentir Tenten o incendiando. A tomou para si... Forçando os dedos na nuca da menina que retesou de inicio os carinhos, mas amoleceu o corpo todo, quando a língua dele a invadiu mais uma vez, e outra, a fazendo bambear as fracas pernas, jogando-se na cama.

_- E você terá menina..._ – acordou-a do transe, vendo outra vez, aqueles chocolates tremerem de medo.

_**Quem sabe em excitação.**_

O frio não a consumia mais... Toda a experiência de um homem como Hiashi, lhe completava espaços e sentidos, que jamais ousaria conhecer. Apenas o beijo dele por cima de si, na cama de Neji, a fizera tremer-se toda. Realmente, estava cansada de sofrer, e o calor de Hiashi era tão completo... Tão amoroso. Com tanto prazer. Pouco a pouco, o gosto de Neji ia embora.

_**Ela só precisava sentir.**_

_**Ele só precisava dela.**_

Sentou-se na cama, trazendo a kunoichi para si, despindo-a da camisola de seda branca que usava, pouco a pouco, a cobrindo em beijos pelo pescoço, por sobre a pele, nos ombros... Beijava-a toda... Queria todo o gosto de Tenten marcado em si. Seria eterno aquele momento. A menina, tímida, passeava as unhas finas pelo kimono dele, sendo guiada com as mãos de Hiashi, até os pontos que faziam o homem gemer mais alto. Desviou-se do contato intenso dela, arrancando a própria roupa, deixando a mostra um dorso talhado em músculos... Até demais pra um homem naquela idade, e que aparentemente não treinava há anos.

Sedutor, guiou, mais uma vez, os desejos dela com as mãos, pro membro ereto que clamava pelo toque aveludado daqueles dedos de ninja... E o teve, mais que o esperado. Tenten arqueou o corpo todo para trás, apertando as mãos em movimento no pênis, enquanto o líder da Souke esquadrinhava as curvas dela, detendo-se no sexo molhado... Há muito tempo sem os carinhos de um homem. Aquela criança era sublime, e aquela intimidade escorregadia, deliciosa. Não precisava conter-se mais... A daria prazer. A daria carinho... Quem sabe, a daria amor. Então ele cadenciou os movimentos dos dedos, que a violavam em penetradas curtas, arrancando da kuniochi gemidos quase inaudíveis.

_-... Ne... Ah... Neji-kun..._ - não a deixaria sonhar com outro.

_**Era ele quem estava ali, dando-lhe prazer.**_

_- Meu nome não é esse Tenten..._ - e a pressionou mais no sexo, como na nuca, tomando-a num beijo... Não deixaria que ela retesasse os carinhos logo agora, que estava tão frágil.

Como se fosse um inimigo inescrupuloso, Hyuuga Hiashi se aproveitara da fraqueza de Tenten, pra tomar seus desejos por entre os dedos. Pra senti-la sobre si como, insanamente, sempre sonhara. Era loucura permanecer com as mãos no sexo daquela criança, a fazendo quase chorar de tanto prazer... Deitando-a numa cama que não era dele.

_**Mas era dela.**_

Era mesmo uma grande loucura, suspender os quadris daquela mulher, e enterrar dentro daquela cavidade quente, e ofertada, o pênis que explodia em tesão. Era totalmente insano, molestá-la no movimento de quadris, fazendo Tenten abrir as pernas e enlaça-lo pela cintura, enquanto afundava o rosto naqueles seios generosos, que ele não parava de sugar... Era um pecado herético, segurá-la pelos ombros, a fazendo sentar em si, e guiar os movimentos que a faziam subir e descer do membro, que a rasgava, pouco a pouco.

_**Tudo com Tenten era loucura demais pra que ele pudesse pensar em desistir.**_

A kunoichi apertava os olhos diante daqueles Byakugans reluzentes... Aquele amante fogoso e viril, não era seu doce Neji... Jamais seria... Mas ela precisava de carinho, precisava de um homem... E Hiashi, era perfeito pra tal ato, a fazendo gemer e cravar as unhas nos músculos firmes, o ouvindo arfar roucamente nos ouvidos, que ela era maravilhosa... Que lhe daria carinho... Que a faria gozar como nunca... Que sempre estaria ali, disposto a lhe dar colo. E que colo! Os sons dos sexos chocando-se um contra o outro, as mãos dele lhe segurando... As próprias mãos dispostas nos ombros... Todo conjunto de sensações, a fez abrir os olhos, e deparar-se com um semblante temível de prazer e cansaço.

_**Como aquele homem era sexy!**_

Tenten sorriu, e Hiashi a cobriu com mais um beijo, sentindo a menina tremer em si, mordendo-lhe um dos lábios, enquanto gemia em espasmos, deixando que a sensação eufórica do orgasmo a dominasse... E depois a letargia, enquanto continuava a transar com ela, gozando naquele corpo tão feminino, a fazendo gritar baixinho... Como numa súplica.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o Hyuuga deitou gentilmente a bela morena, enquanto vestia-se ainda preso ao suor dela... Ao cheiro da moça tão serena, recolhendo-se naquela cama, que sempre dormira nas noites de frio, com outro homem. E Hiashi cumprira com a promessa, velando o sono satisfeito de Tenten, que não mais precisaria sofrer por não amar mais... Ser amada e desejada, já lhe seria suficiente. E o cheiro de Neji... Ia embora.

_**Num semblante**_

_**De mulher**_

_**O passado de volta**_

_**Num semblante**_

_**De mulher**_

Jurou poder ouvir a kunoichi balbuciar uma oração enquanto dormia, agarrada aos lençóis escarlates de Neji... Como num sonho tingido de vermelho, Tenten adormeceu, rezando aos Kamis pra acalmarem a alma do grande amor, a sua, e do amante, que dormiu recostando a cabeça no ventre da mulher.

***

_**Música: "A Alma da Mulher" - Aldir Blanc (Na voz de Zé Ramalho, claaaaaaro)**_

* * *

**_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa digam flores, nosso querido Hyuuga-gostosão-grande ganhou! Mas não se espantem... Vou postar o final do Neji eheheheheheh Aguardem!_**

**_Será que eu consigo fazer um 3-some fantasmagórico? kkkkk_**

**_Não tem nada pronto, mas está saindo!_**

**_bjOs e obrigada pra quem leu... Comentem!_**

* * *

**_RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI: _**

**Hyuuga ALe**: Florrrrrrrrr Eu matei o NOSSO Neji ehauehau não seja egoísta!  
Hauehauehaueh eu tbem fico sem entender esse sentimento, q tbem compartilho entre eles dois!  
Mas é fato, em primeira mão lanço o Hiashi.  
Voto computado!!  
bjOs sempre minha querida!

**U-Ana:** Tenten pirouuuu... Se ele do lado, eu tbem iria pirar!  
Ela vai ter mais coisas na cama! hauahauha Espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap!  
Obrigada pelo carinho!  
bjOss Sempreee Aninha!

**Ravena:** Whaa não fala assim que eu coro - Mas existem MTAS fics perfeitas de Neji Ten aqui viu!!!  
Whaa primeiro eu posto essa com o Hiashi, pro Neji vim no GrandFinale!!  
bjOs e obrigada por comentar

**Deby20:** (Agarra) Obrigada pelo carinho!!!!  
Eu amo fazer hentais flor, me dedico ao EXTREMO.  
E sim, todo final, nossa florzinha será feliz! Espero que tenha gostado!!  
bjOssss

**Naia-chan:** Matar nossa mega flor não!!  
Assim, to postando do Hiashi pq ele ganhou no outro site ahuehaeuahe E como o povo é curioso, já me confessaram vir no pra ver se eu tinha postado o final do Neji.  
But não se preocupe, postareio o final dele tbem!!  
OBrigada pelo carinho, feliz pq vc gostou!  
bjOs

**Anaa Malfoy Z.:** Whaaaaaaaaaaa não faço duas maldades dessas não (ou faço) kkkk  
Mas é fato, vc pegou BEM a proposta da fic, "sonho", escarlate... ehehehehe  
Obrigada!!! Eu amo mto hentai! Só sei escrever regado a isso!  
Vi teus reviews em outras fics minhas e agradeço de coração!  
bjOs sempre  
p.s: OMFGG favoritada (que honra) OBRIGADA MESMOOOO


	4. III O Nome do Amor

_**III – Final: O Nome do Amor.**_

_**Então vamos lá: Lado Neji da força.**_

_**

* * *

III – Final: O Nome do Amor.**_

Hiashi não poderia ficar ali mais tempo que o previsto... _Previsto?_ Jamais pensaria encontrá-la naquele estado, deitada sob o túmulo de Neji, gemendo e excitada. Que tipo de perversidade era aquela? Como se algo tivesse tomado o corpo da kunoichi?... Como se ela estivesse fora de si. Largou-se dos dedos quentes, que ainda lhe apertavam o kimono, vendo-a numa expressão clara de paz.

Era ele quem perderia o sossego se ficasse minutos a mais, sentado naquela cama, na calada da noite, contemplando a beleza exposta de Tenten.

_**Deixou-a... Mas ela não ficou só.**_

_- Não vá..._ – despertou esticando os braços pra figura, que cruzara a porta sem sibilar... Sem voltar atrás.

_**Tudo estava escuro.**_

Deixou o peso da cabeça pender ao travesseiro. Ficara louca... Definitivamente lhe faltara sanidade. E quando firmou os olhos n'algum lugar daquele cômodo, tudo inundara-se em cheiro de...

_- Almíscar... Preciso acordar agora!_ – e a lua cúmplice jogou cores na penumbra, revelando detalhes que ela conhecia de todo coração. – _Não pode ser! Estou sonhan... Neji-kun?_

Como numa punição vil dos Kamis, ou dos Youkais, a silhueta masculina desenhava-se aos chocolates, vindo de algum canto indecifrável, trazendo no rosto um semblante límpido e calmo... Um homem sereno, sem marcas, sem sangue. Sem dor.

As sombras traziam Neji misturado ao perfume de almíscar, que inebriava os sentidos impudicos da kunoichi, deitada na cama que era dele... Que era dos dois.

_- Okaeri, Tenten..._ – sorriu como sempre fizera entre quatro paredes.

_- Tadaima, Neji-kun..._ – aquele inverso deu-lhe o gosto do amor. – _É você mesmo?_ – o acuou com uma pergunta mal respondida.

Avançou, carinhosamente, por cima dela, roçando os lábios, sentindo todo o gosto da pele de Tenten, trêmula e macia... Como ele sonhara, na noite em que fora morto pelos nuke-nins da Akatsuki, defendendo-a. Valera a pena... Tenten estava ali, perfeita, intocada e pura, como sempre esteve nesses anos todos.

_- Voltei pra você, mulher..._ – o hálito quente brincou no rosto dela, que palpitava o coração, o sentido como sempre... Quente.

_**Entre os dois, nada era frio. Nem a neve, nem o tempo.**_

Ela apenas sorriu, sentindo na extensão dos dedos finos a maciez daqueles longos cabelos negros, lhe deitando sobre o colo, que aos poucos, fora descoberto pelas mãos dele... Tenten estava tão linda.

_- Você me esperou?_

_**Claro que sim...**_

_- Porque demorou tanto?_ – não houve palavras. Tal momento pedia mais que sons.

Pedia toques.

_**Eu quero a sorte de um amor tranqüilo  
Com sabor de fruta mordida  
Nós na batida, no embalo da rede  
Matando a sede na saliva.**_

As bocas se encontraram, desejosas, com volúpia; fazendo gostos em mistura dissiparem o sentido ou a lógica daquele beijo. Morto, vivo, em sonho?... Ela jamais se importaria com isso. Apenas sentia a língua amorosa de Neji lhe explorar a sua, os dentes, a boca toda... Mais que o corpo, a boca de Neji lhe reclamava a alma e o coração de volta... Tenten era sua.

_**Inteiramente.**_

E ela queria ser tudo pra ele... Pra sempre. Pressionando o dorso nu da morena subjugada aos desejos amorosos, Neji a segurou pela cintura com força, como se fosse quebrá-la ali. E aquela força... Ah, aquela força incontrolada de menino excitado, a levara loucura!

_**Loucura...**_

_- Itae..._ – gemeu pra ele.

_- Senti falta de te machucar assim..._ – intercalou os beijos no pescoço, sussurrando – _Senti falta dos teus gemidos... Da tua pele, do teu cheiro... Senti falta de você inteira Tenten... Quero ouvir tua voz..._

_**Fechou os olhos.**_

_- Senti falta do teu calor Neji-kun... Dos teus olhos... Do teu sexo... Senti falta de gritar: faz amor comigo..._ – um jogo que só tinha duas peças.

_**Um jogo de amor.**_

_**Ser teu pão, ser tua comida  
Todo amor que houver nessa vida  
E algum trocado pra dar garantia**_

Ele sorriu, beijando-a novamente, descendo as mãos firmes no meio das pernas dela, sentindo-a molhada, como ele gostava... Com apenas palavras e beijos cálidos.

_- Eu farei... Você é minha essa noite mulher, porque eu..._

_- Amo você..._ – era um _sonho escarlate_ novamente. Mas ela era real.

_**Ela...**_

Tirou-lhe o fino tecido, e esparramou os lençóis vermelhos, enquanto a levava presa à cintura até a janela entreaberta. Foi à vez de Tenten sorrir... Queria vê-la: _**a lua**_. Que lhes fora companheira por tantos anos... E Neji não perdera o encanto de transar com sua mulher, olhando pra aquele branco todo, tão refletido aos olhos dele.

_**E ser artista no nosso convívio  
Pelo inferno e céu de todo dia  
Pra poesia que a gente não vive  
Transformar o tédio em melodia  
**_

Pressionou-a de costas pra si, na soleira, a fazendo empinar os quadris, que ele tocava sem espaços... Sem deixar uma única parte do corpo dela sozinho, porque Neji... Ah... Neji estava em todos os lugares.

Prendeu os dedos entre os cabelos de Tenten, que tanto amava sentir o cheiro, a fazendo segurar-se firme... _Iria começar._ Roçou o membro quente naquela intimidade, que por anos, sentira o gosto tão doce, e que nunca se esquecera do aroma... Toda ela, gostosa demais pra Neji. A kunoichi tremeu, como há muito não fazia no corpo dele, deixando o membro lhe penetrar fundo, minando os sentidos... Estava suspensa novamente, tudo parecia brilhar... Era refém dos carinhos do jovem Hyuuga, que moveu-se bruscamente pra fora, a violando em estocadas sem compasse algum... Apenas desejo. _**Apenas... Amor.**_

_**Ser teu pão, ser tua comida  
Todo amor que houver nessa vida  
E algum veneno "antimonotonia"**_

_- Ah Neji... Isso é tão..._ – gemia arqueando o rosto com os cabelos que ele puxava, perdido em olhar pra lua, ou pras costas de sua mulher.

_- Diga Tenten... O que isso é?_ – continuava a penetrá-la, com a outra mão na cintura fina, cadenciando os movimentos.

Em gemidos, sentido o corpo todo ferver em suor e cheiro de homem, ela lhe respondeu desconexa... Entregue... Era assim entre eles: um era do outro, completamente, sem censuras, sem tabus, sem receios.

_- É tão gostoso..._ – inocente.

Neji não resistiu àquela voz tão falha... Aquele corpo tão quente... Aquela cavidade tão apertada. _**Esperara mesmo por ele.**_

_**E se eu achar a tua fonte escondida  
Te alcanço em cheio, o mel e a ferida  
E o corpo inteiro como um furacão  
Boca, nuca, mão e a tua mente, não**_

A segurou pelos ombros fazendo Tenten colar-se no peito forte em suor, a circundando com toques nos mamilos rijos e no pescoço que ele sugava, sem parar de estocá-la, um momento sequer. Neji era um amante sublime... E queria ouvir o compasso do coração da mulher que amava. A abraçava completamente, sentido o sexo de Tenten mais escorregadio, tentando expulsá-lo. Então travou a força nos seios, a fazendo gemer de _dor em prazer_, novamente.

_- Itae... Não me aperte assim..._ – um código.

_**Ela iria gozar. Sempre gozava antes dele. **_

A respiração do Hyuuga acelerou... Como o coração, como os espasmos do corpo dos dois, em seios comprimidos por mãos enormes, e sexos em choque, fazendo as pernas tremerem, e os olhos revirarem à luz da cúmplice desse amor tão único, que escorregava no suor perfumado.

_**Tão intenso. A lua.**_

_- Diga Tenten... Diga agora..._ – outro código.

_**E ela se surpreendeu.**_

_- Aishiterumo... Aishiterumo, Neji-kunnn... –_ arrastou a voz, ao senti-lo numa ultima investida do membro forte dentro de si, em cheiro de prazer, de sêmen... Seu homem, enfim, estava satisfeito.

Mas Neji continuou... Continuaria por ela. Por seu grande sonho. Por sua mulher, na qual manchara o corpo em escarlate, com os chupões e beijos, espalhados naquela tez em cheiro de chocolate. Ainda a penetrou, brincando os dedos no sexo de Tenten, deixando-a sem reações... Sobraram-lhe gritos.

_- Está vindo... Oh... Ne-ne..._ – não ordenara pensamento algum. O prazer tomou-lhe de assalto, queimando ainda mais a intimidade que sofria na ponta dos dedos ágeis de seu homem.

_**Seu... Por mais uma noite.**_

E ela tremeu as pernas, num orgasmo que a privara daqueles olhos brancos. Ainda gozando, Neji virou-a pra si, leviano, e tremendo ante as reações daquele doce rosto, torcido em prazer, em olhos fechados e lábios presos nos dentes. Beijou-a... Mais e mais. Queria tudo dela... Sempre a teve e sempre teria.

A mulher faleceu em seus braços, cansada, e ele a tomou no colo, pousando seu doce sonho na cama... Ficar lado a lado, ouvindo o coração dela descompassado e tocando-a com os lábios, era tudo que ele precisava ter. Tomou-a várias vezes sob os malditos lençóis, que a teriam pra vida toda.

_**Ele não.**_

_- Aonde você vai?_ – perguntou receosa vendo Neji esmaecer com as sombras. O dia estava nascendo.

_- Vou embora... Mas estarei contigo pela noite... Espere-me_ – deu-lhe mais um beijo nos lábios – _Meu amor..._ – sorriu, enquanto as paredes tragavam o corpo nu e molhado, pra dentro do clã.

_- Não!!! Não me abandone novamente!!!_ – gritou querendo despertar da tortura que era vê-lo sumir na penumbra. _– Traga-o..._

**.**

**...**

**.**

_- TRAGA-O DE VOLTA!!!_ – acordou assustada. Correu os olhos pra fora do quarto e lá estava ele...

_**O Sol.**_

_- Não... Não pode ser..._ – então Tenten chorou desperta no quarto dele.

_**Ser teu pão, ser tua comida  
Todo amor que houver nessa vida  
E algum remédio que me dê alegria.**_

Tudo aquilo fora absurdamente real, mas o túmulo abaixo da janela ainda grafava: _"Hyuuga Neji"._ Ele estava morto... E viria pra ela, em todas as noites, enquanto Tenten ainda acreditasse na magia dos sonhos... Daqueles olhos da noite, contrastando com os seus chocolates do dia. Os olhos da lua.

Viria sempre pronto pra amá-la, enquanto Tenten ainda acreditasse, no _**Sonho Escarlate. **_Porque Neji era tudo... Era até o próprio nome do amor.

* * *

_**Música: "Todo Amor Que Houver Nessa Vida" – Cazuza e Frejat.**_

Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado do fim com o Neji... (pq eu consegui chorar escrevendo)

bjOs delíciasssss *-*

**RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI**

**Hyuuga ALe:** Tuuuuuuuudo bem flor! ehuaueahueu Mas vc perdeu o gatão em ação e movimentos viu! aheuhaeuuaeuhae  
Espero que goste do nosso Neji kawaii  
bjOssssssss

**Deby20: **Whaa toca aeee \o/\o/ Ele é tão gostoso, que me surpreendeu tbem!! o.O Tbem to gamada, eu divido, vc quer??? ehehehehe  
Obrigada pelo carinho viuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Espero que o Neji não tenha decepcionado ehehehe  
bjOs coisa linda

**Lust Lotu's:** Eu brigo simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (lota de porrada)  
Brincadeiraaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Mas fico feliz de vc ter aparecido, é sempre bom saber o que os leitores pensam, sempre nos ajuda a melhorar (e raramente piorar) certos detalhes!!!  
NejiTen é bom demais de fazer!!!  
Espero que goste do Neji-mega-lícia!!  
bjOss

**kune-chan:** Whaaaaaaaaa quero que goste!

**Natasha Mayfair**: É isso aeeee, totalmente depravado, me falta pudor, muitas vezes!!!  
Amplieiii (que honnnnnnnnnnnnnnraaaa) Fico feliz com isso, pq o hentai é uma delícia de se ler e fazer... E amo!!!  
E nem vem com essa, quero ver sua fic, me avise ONEGAI!!  
Espero que goste do final com o Nejiii-kunnnn (gostoso)  
bjOssss

**Naia-chan:** Você é nova!!! Prazer, eu sou a Tia!!! eheheheh  
Eu tbem sou fã de NejiTen, mas nossa morena merecia se divertir com mais um gostosão eheheheheh não resisti fazer essa "maldade"  
O segredo... não sei... Acho que a maioria do que faço, são coisa que já vivi... Mas to virando uma romântica sem remédio, então eu deixo a alma no papel, junto com o coração, todas as vezes (chorando, eu não era mole assim)  
huhuhuhuh eu to no Nyah tbem!!! Lá me apelidaram, carinhosamente, de Ero-Sama! Mas não ligue, aquele povo é doido eheheh (os amo, mas são loucos e loucas)  
Ok então, espero saber da tua opinião aqui tbem!!!  
Obrigada pelo carinho bjOsss

**SunaHikaru:** Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Ta correndo atrás dele né doida... Mas bem, vc já viu ele em ação lá né?! eheheheheh (no se preocupe com reviews, eu li lá, e ameiiii)  
E como eu te disso, amei mudar seus conceitos sobre nosso "velho" e bom HH (Hyuuga Hiashi, ele já ganhou até siglas da mulherada, acredite kkk)  
Tbem ousaria torcer por Hiashi e Tenten, mas não se esqueca, o nome da fic não é proposital... É um Sonho, bem de verdade... é de Vermelho, fogo e paixão... vermelho amor pra sempreeeeeeeeeee  
Nháaaa, vc sabe né flor, nosso Neji tinha que desbancar o tio (fiquei morrendo de medo de não conseguir fazer isso) Vamos ver aqui né!! Torçe por mimmmm (agarra)  
É fato, eu ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO vc e sua sinceridade aberta!  
bjOs SEMPRE

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

Simmmmmmmmmm eu fiz um** NaruHina!**! UHULLLLLLLLLLL, **hentai, oneshot e bem gostoso!!!**

**"Demônio do Amor"  
**

_Obrigada pelo carinhooo _


End file.
